Friend or Foe
by tauruschorus
Summary: My first oneshot/songfic! Dawn and Kenny are finally in the grand festival! They meet up in the final round and who knows what happens there? This fic is made in honor of Kenny Day! Song: 'Friend or Foe' by t.A.T.u. Contains: Penguinshipping


**Hi people! This is my first one shot/song fic! I hope you like it! I was having a little writer's block, and I thought I needed to write something and fast, so here is just a little Penguinshipping one shot for you celebrating Kenny Day (look at my profile). Don't worry I am going to make another "Poke-Kids" story once I finish this!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to (I know she wont really appreciate this cause she hates Pokemon) my friend Chelsea, for turning me onto t.A.T.u. and for her Birthday! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any of the characters, places, etc. I also don't own the song, "Friend or Foe" by t.A.T.u. (which I suggest you really pay attention to the words to)**

Friend or Foe

Dawn Jenness was a young, yet very successful and talented coordinator from Twinleaf Town. She had gorgeous oceanic blue eyes, with hair that went just below her shoulders to match (which was put together with three yellow hairclips and a white ski-cap with half of a pink poke-ball on it). She wore a long glove-fit black tank top with a white undershirt beneath it, a pink mini-skirt, and bright pink boots with knee-high black socks.

And today was the day of the prestigious Sinnoh Region Grand Festival. Dawn just won her fifth ribbon that allows her to enter the grand festival last week, and she couldn't be more excited about it. While Dawn's best friend and rival shared the same excitement.

His name was Kenny Taylor. Kenny had lived next door to Dawn since they were young, and they had been traveling with each other ever since Dawn's journey had started. Kenny was a year older then Dawn, and he had chestnut brown hair, with dark coffee-colored eyes, almost as if they were black. He wore a bright green and white striped shirt with a broccoli green long sleeve shirt underneath, and long gray pants that go down to his sneakers. Kenny had already won his fifth ribbon a few weeks ago, but he was just as excited as his eager best friend.

Kenny was in the waiting room, watching Dawn's battle after he successfully won his.

"And…the scores are in, and the lucky coordinator making it to the final round is…" When all the smoke from Dawn and some other coordinator's battle finally faded, revealing a huge TV, showed a picture of Dawn and her little penguin pokemon Piplup's picture on the screen along with the word, "winner!"

"Yes! We did it Piplup!" Dawn squealed in joy, crouching down to let her Piplup run into her arms for a hug. "Congratulations!" The MC said enthusiastically over the microphone.

"A wonderful battle! With a lot of twists and turns, filled with much excitement!" Nurse Joy stated happily.

"Yes, a very remarkable sight that was!" Mr. Sukizo agreed.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the next round!" Mr. Contesta followed.

"Thanks!" Dawn said happily as she ran into the waiting room. Dawn was now wearing a long bright green dress with her beautiful aqua-blue hair pulled back with a simple yellow clip in the back of her head along with two matching hairclips in the front of her head, leaving two pieces of hair in the front.

"You were great Dawn!" Kenny complimented as Dawn ran into the room. He was now wearing long white pants that went down to his ankles along with a black shirt, and his chestnut brown hair as it normally was. "Thanks. Well, I guess it's me against you!" Dawn stated enthusiastically. "Oh, yeah! I forgot I won the last battle!" Kenny laughed.

"Well, good luck." Dawn said calmly as she put out her hand. "You too." Kenny smiled warmly as he shook his best friend's hand.

The stadium filled with excitement as Dawn and Kenny were about to call out there Pokemon. When everyone calmed down they could here Marion speak, "With Dawn on this side and Kenny on that, and five minutes on the clock, let's get busy!" She said enthusiastically as she pointed to the two coordinators.

The crowd cheered like crazy as the clock started to tick. Suddenly, they heard a song come on (A/N: in this story, in the grand festival, they play music in the stadium to get the crowd going and the coordinators pumped for a battle);

_Is it too late?  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear of the damage  
The meaning to  
Our words of love  
Has disappeared_

"Spotlight, Piplup!" Dawn called out her Pokemon. When the red glow of a Pokemon before it came out it's Poke-ball was over, a little blue penguin Pokemon appeared.

_We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so  
Are you friend or foe?_

"Alright, Prinplup, let's hit it!" The same thing as before happened except this time a slightly bigger blue penguin Pokemon came out; Piplup's evolution.

**  
**_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe?  
'Cause I used to know_

"Now Piplup, use bubble beam!" Dawn ordered her partner. "Metal claw, Prinplup!" Kenny called after Dawn.

_The promises  
Hollow concessions  
An innocent  
Show of affection  
I touch your hand  
A hologram  
Are you still there?_

As they commanded the attacks, Piplup's hit, but Prinplup's didn't. Kenny's points that showed on the TV screen now dropped severely. "Prinplup!" Kenny called where his Pokemon hit the floor. Hearing the sound of it's concerend trainor's voice, it shook it off and got up. "Prinplup!" The Pokemon said it's name as it got off of the floor. "Great! Now use drill peck!" Kenny shouted. "Piplup, dodge and use whirpool!" Dawn called out.

_We used to love one another  
Give __to each other  
Lie undercover so  
Are you friend or foe?_

But it was too late; the attack hit Piplup and it fell to the ground of the stadium. Dawn's points now matched Kenny's. "No, Piplup!" Dawn cried out. "Pip, pip." Piplup said as it tried to get off of the ground.

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe?'Cause I used to know_**  
**_We used to  
We used to  
We used to  
We used to, used to_

Finally, Piplup got up and continued to battle. "Piplup use the most powerful bide as possible!" Dawn cried. The little Pokemon started storing up energy as Kenny told Prinplup to "use bubble beam!" 

_Is it too late?  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear of the damage  
The meaning to  
Our words of love  
Has disappeared_

Just as Piplup got it's energy ready to fire, it got hit with Prinplup's bubble beam attack. The poor Pokemon hit the floor and fainted. "Piplup!"

_We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so  
Are you friend or foe?_

Dawn then looked up at her points to see there were none left. Kenny looked at Dawn in deep concern, but instead of Dawn crying, or giving him a nasty look, she smiled warmly at him, not a single tear in her eyes.

Kenny was shocked for a few moments but then snapped back into reality, and returned the smile as the song finished;

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So are you friend or foe?  
'Cause I used to know _

_Are you friend or foe?_

When the song was over, Dawn gazed at her friend and thought, _Kenny even though you are a foe right now, you'll always be a friend to me… _

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it! I know I cut the song short but it was a really long song. Happy Birthday Chelsea! Please review! And Happy Kenny Day to everyone!**


End file.
